Emmett's Girl
by applebombz
Summary: After coming back from the Future; a month passed and Doc and Marty find ANOTHER Future Marty in Doc's driveway asking for their help. Doc's newest assistant, Andi, from 2009 has gone missing. Marty, Martin, and Doc follow her footsteps and head back to 1931 where Doc's questions as a young teen are finally anwsered. Emmett/OC FIRST STORY ON HERE! Go easy on me :


_AN: First time being on here. I'm a little confused with everything but I'll get the hang of it. _

*****Spoilers for though's who have not played BTTF the Game!**

**I do not own Back to the Future OR the game! Only Andi! Thank yous.**

* * *

June 27, 1986

It was a sunny summer day in Hill Valley. Marty had graduated from Hill Valley High, Doc and Clara are living in 1986 (for the time being) and Biff was waxing Marty's truck. Marty had just got off work and was skateboarding around town. Edna Strickland, now Tannen, was busy walking a bunch of dogs as Marty passed by her. She waved, giving him a stink eye. She didn't like remembering, and Marty always reminded her of Yakov Smirnoff A.K.A. Harry Callahan A.K.A. Marty Callahan A.K.A. Marty McFly. Of course, Marty's a Time Traveler. The 2nd Time Traveler ever. Einstein comes in first. Marty couldn't count how many times he had saved Doc from death. And everything seemed perfect now that Doc was back in 1986 with Clara and the kids. It's funny sitting at the table with Doc and Clara bickering about where to send Jules and Verne for college as Jules and Verne pick on each other when their parents aren't looking.

Marty would head to Doc's after work and helped him to whatever he needed, but of course he'd hang out with his girlfriend, Jennifer. Sometimes he'd think back when Jennifer was her 1986B self, the punk rocker chick. But he would rather hand _his_ Jennifer than the other...Though he still kinda misses her attitude.

He rolled up in Doc's driveway and came to a stop. He saw the door open and Einstein laying outside. Marty jumped off his skateboard and headed inside to find Doc shoveling through his trash.

"Doc?"

"Marty!" Doc sprung up and looked at him. His wild white hair pointing in different directions.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm um, uh..." He nervously glances at the trash he had his hands in, then back at Marty.

"Forget it." He waves it off placing the skateboard near the door. Doc shook it off and continued searching in the trash.

"Where's Clara and the kids?"

"Oh, they went the museum. I'm probably going to get an earful about it too."

"From Jules and Verne and their adventure through exhibits."

"No, from Clara! It's the one during the cowboys and indians. She's gonna have a fit seeing all that nonsense. But _I_ particularly _like_ those nonsense, I grew up with them!"

"I see. Has she seen 'Fistful of Dollars' yet?"

"She has! And she found it was copy-writing. Using a different name from an act you made back in 1885 with Mad Dog Tannen!" He grunts, throwing more access paper on the ground. "When I told her that you had gotten that move from the movie, she defended you and said 'Marty used that move first _way_ before Clint Eastwood.'" he barked a laugh,

"Gotta love Clara." Marty smiled, sitting on the couch. "Hey, why's Einstein outside?"

"Well, Einie doesn't like being around while I'm...Making a mess." Doc looked at the garbage surrounding him.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"A very important envelope!" he said a bit too quickly, "I think Clara had thrown it away while cleaning up my discard pile! I should have never put it down! What is wrong with me?" he muttered.

"Want me to help you look for it?"

"No, no! It's gotta be here somewhere."

"Come on, it'll be easier to find it if you let me help."

"I can manage Marty!"

"Alright! Jeez." He slumped back on the couch and watched Doc get on his hands and knees, picking up each paper and putting it back into the bin. Bored of watching Doc, Marty headed outside and sat down next to Einstein. "I can see why you're out here..."

Einstein just looks at him almost like he's saying 'welcome to my world'. He chuckled, petting Einstein's ears when a sparking noise came from the sky.

Marty looked up to see the familiar flashing light appear as ANOTHER DeLorean zoomed down and landed right in front of him! This DeLorean was...Rounder, pointy in the front, and shinier. Marty watched with eyes the size of baseballs, as the car's engine turned off. Marty stood along with Einstein and slowly approached the car. He came around the driver's side, touching it then snapping back. It was freezing cold. It was definitely a time machine. Suddenly the doors opened the same as the other DeLorean, and there stood an older Marty in a blue plaid shirt and jeans.

"Oops." Older Marty muttered.

"DOC!" Marty screams as Einstein sniffed the _other_ Marty. The older, casual, future Marty got down on his knee to pet Einstein while Marty called out for Doc again. "DOC!"

"What is it, Marty! I'm a bit busy right now!" Doc stomped outside only to stop on his tracks and look between Marty and Older Marty.

"Doc! I need your help!" The other Marty says, running up to him.

Doc stopped him and shook his head violently, "No no, I've already helped you save your grandchildren AND fight your evil twin!"

"My what? Doc! I don't have grandkids! I'm not that old! I've come from the fu-"

"Of course you came from the future-"

"2009!"

"2009?" both Marty and Doc exclaimed,

"Yes! It's about Andi!"

"Who's Andi?" asks Marty.

"You're daughter..?" asks Doc,

"No! Biff's granddaughter."

"Biff's granddaughter?" both Marty and Doc looked at each other shocked.

"Why would you be looking for Biff's granddaughter?"

"She took the old DeLorean- _your_ DeLorean out for a spin and now I can't find her!"

"Wait a minute! Hold on! You're telling me, that Biff's granddaughter took the DeLorean?" he exclaims turning to Doc, "Are you mad?"

"She was adopted and Doc's favorite assistant."

"Heavy."

"I thought you- er- YOU were my assistant." Doc says looking between the two Marty's.

"Call me Martin." says Future Marty- or Martin. "That was before I had a family with Jennifer. Earlier unlike the future I went to in 2015... Anyway, Marlene and M.J. were born in 1992 instead of '98 like the future you guys went to...We changed the future BIG time guys!"

"How?"

"Well...You've inspired one person, that person creates something and then repeat!"

Doc smacks his forehead with one hand and tugged on his wild hair with the other, "Great Scott! What have I done?"

"Nothing! Everything's great! There's no clothes that shrink to you though...But, iPod's were invented, DVD's, Flat screen TVs, computers have upgraded so people have them on their laps or have them even smaller for traveling, Cell Phones-"

"Cars?" Marty says,

"Oh yeah! This is the new DeLorean 2005." Martin smiles and glides his hand across the front of the car, "Andi and Doc made it for me for my birthday a year after it came out. It's got a built-in communicator so wherever time the other DeLorean is, we can still talk to each other. But the communicator's busted! I can't get a hold of Andi!" He turns to Doc, "That's why I gotta find her! I knew I should have had you install a GPS in the old DeLorean."

"GPS?" muttered Marty,

"Marty- I mean _Martin_, you got to go back to the time before she left and figure out where she went!" Doc said, pacing back and forth across the driveway, "If she goes back in time, she could change the timeline! Who know what will happen if she changes at least one persons path!"

"I know! I know! I can't do it on my own though, Doc! And you're not here in 2009!"

"What happened to Doc?" asks Marty.

"No, no! I don't want to hear it!" Doc covers his ears, walking towards the original DeLorean.

"Err. Doc's just been time traveling with Clara. You know." Martin said, shrugging his shoulders. Marty had a feeling he was hiding something but brushed it off when he remembered about Biff being involved.

"Wait! You let Biff's granddaughter get a hold of the DeLorean?"

"Well, like I said; she's adopted. And nothing like the Tannen's so, yeah. Doc trusts her. I'm not sure if I trust her as much as I did... She's a lot like Doc, you know, with the inventing and the muttering."

"How did Biff's kid end up adopting her?"

"He couldn't have kids 'cause of an 'incident' that happened after Griff was born. He tried pushing her to play Volleyball or Cheerleading or something sporty, but she loved Science more than Sports... I was the one that introduced her to Doc when she was 9." He chuckles, "You should have seen his face when she started explaining a formula she had worked on."

Marty looked over at Doc who was singing 'I Don't Care' by Trixie Trotter while covering his ears. "They have so much in common..."

Martin followed Marty's eyes and looked over at doc. "Also..."

"Huh?"

"Andi can sing. Mostly the old stuff that Doc liked. And some she liked but jazzed it up a bit. It cleared Doc's head when he was working on something."

"Heavy." they both muttered.

"Are you both through about the future?" Yells Doc,

"Yeah!"

Doc took her hands from his ears and looked between the two. "Alright...So, Martin..." He starts, "I think it's best you got back to your time, the day she left and follow her."

"But I have no idea where she was that day. I was at work. That's why I came here. We'll split up and search for her then whatever time she goes to we go to! Before she does change the future!"

"I suppose we could do that...If cars are starting to look more like the 2005 DeLorean, I'd love to see what else they've come up with! Just nothing about my future self or anything like that."

"It's a deal! Come on. I'll meet you two in July 18th, 2009 at Noon." Martin ready to jump into the 2005 DeLorean when Doc stopped him.

"Wait, wait!" He ran over to him as Martin backed up and let Doc jump in the driver's seat and took a look around. "This is really nice." he says looking around the interior.

Like the old DeLorean, the it had the time circuit, the multiple fourteen and seven-segment displays (more updated) with a touch screen keypad, the flux capacitor between the two seat behind the head. And Mr. Fusion on the top of the car. The interior was smooth black leather and with a touch of silver on the door handles, gear shift, and dashboard. There was a touch GPS and CD player. Doc pushed a button and on where the radio should be said, now playing AC/DC, then the car was blaring 'Love Bomb'.

"AAHHHH! TURN IT OFF!"

Martin quickly leaned over Doc and turn it off. "Sorry Doc. I added new speakers in this baby." he chuckles. "But other than that. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yes...Very _cool_..." Doc grumbles.

"You wanna ride with me to the Future?"

"No, no, I'll stick with _my_ DeLorean, thank you very much! But I sure did a damn good job with that one."

"Sure, no problem." Marty noticed Martin looked a bit upset for a second and then it was gone. "How about you, younger me? Wanna ride in the new DeLorean. This baby can go up to 185MPH, but- like the old DeLorean, we only go 88 to go through time."

"Damn..."

"I'll meet you two there!" says Doc as he gets in the DeLorean with Einstein.

"Hey, can I drive?" asks Marty.

"Uhhhmmm, maybe later... This is a little to advance for you. It's got power." says Martin as he gets in the driver's seat and opens the passenger door.

"Cool."

Marty gets in and closes the door. It was very roomie unlike the old one. Martin put in the date, July 18th 2009 at Noon on the touch screen pad, turned the time circuit and takes it out of park. He pushed a few more buttons and the car started to lift. So far, nothing new. Till Martin presses on the gas petal and the roar of the engine brought the car shooting from Marty's house to the sky. The way Martin hits the gas, they hit 88 in what felt like 10 seconds.

"Welcome to 2009, Marty."

* * *

**_I'm a bit rusty at 'he said, she said'. But I hope this is good. I hope I can get the chapters going. Send a review and let me know what you think :]_**


End file.
